


Suffering love

by Citrushe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Forced Marriage, From Sex to Love, Knotting, M/M, Medical Torture, OOC设定, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Obi-Wan, Rough Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Anakin Skywalker, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, pregnant sex alert, widow Obi-wan(fake), 中文, 伪寡夫文学, 非自愿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: ABO药物控制伪寡夫设定大安x小王的年龄操作Ppt皇帝要自己的继承人Anakin去追求有钱的寡（大）夫（雾）Obiwan，Ani特别嫌弃这个别人的Omega，结果后期真香预警了，小王和Qui-gon什么都没发生，作者这么浪竟然有这种洁癖也是很不正常，不要在意太多细节和设定，存粹是因为搞了老王不搞小王不公平这种心理作祟，我可能已经彻底疯了，依旧是我强大手速产物，下一节可能遥遥无期。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

“Padme，我想你应该离他远点。”Obiwan小心的擦着通红的鼻尖，带着抽泣的声音对自己的好友说道，他那双被泪水浸红的眼睛看向后排那个高大身影时充满了不屑。  
“Skywalker是个非常轻浮的人。”这显然获得了坐在他身边的Windu十分的赞同，他用鼻子哼了一声，“纨绔子弟。”  
Padme则毫不在意的摇头，她帽子上的黑纱微微晃动，安慰的拍了拍年轻伯爵的胳膊，“他无法伤害我，Obiwan，我是个Alpha你忘记了吗？”  
“这并没有妨碍他跟你调情，而且一点都不在意场合和分寸，”那张年轻的面孔上充满了鄙视，他对昨天夜里Skywalker拜访时的举动表示极大的不满。眉间的凹陷让他的美丽看上去多了些严肃和疏离，“真希望皇帝能把他从这里赶走，我真不明白为什么让他回来参加Qui-Gon的葬礼。”

“这是个非常好的机会，你今天晚上就去拜访Kenobi。”Palpatine坐在自己宽大沉重的宝座上，十分愉快的对站在身边的Anakin说道“终于我们有机会把Qui-Gon伯爵那些财产收回来。”  
Anakin有些烦恼的皱着眉，他看着手里Obiwan的小像——对他来说，这个孩子太年轻了，完全让人提不起任何兴趣，与之相比他更喜欢Pamde那种成熟带有风韵的类型。  
要是她不是个Alpha就好了，他就可以跟她结婚，不用管那个倔强顽固的孩子。  
“他已经跟qui-Gon结婚了吗？”Anakin问道，一想到这是个被标记过的Omega他显然更加不耐烦了。  
“已经签过了文件，”Palpatine翻阅着桌子上的文件，“但这并不代表他们发生过什么。“他敏锐的察觉到了Anakin的不情愿，于是抬起头，带了些哄骗和威胁的意味“其实结婚并不意味着拘束在他身上，我的孩子。你可以随意的找更令你满意的情人，但没有这桩婚姻，你将无法维持未来的统治。”他靠在椅背上，低头转动着手上的戒指，“帝国的运转最需要的就是金钱，很多很多金钱。”

他被Qui-Gon保护的太好了，简直就是个没长大的笑孩子。Anakin冷漠的靠在教堂的石柱上，远远打量着那个不及自己肩膀的Obiwan，可能对于很多人来说，他还没有完全张开的脸上带着少年特有的无辜和清纯，但从Anakin看来，那代表着无知，倔强和难以忍受的任性。  
终于他走到自己面前，带着冷冰冰的态度伸出了手跟自己道谢。  
“对您的损失表示遗憾，Kenobi伯爵。”没等他弯腰亲吻那只微凉的小手，Obiwan迅速的把手抽了回去。当着所有人的面，摆明了给他难堪，周围的人已经开始窃窃私语，他们谈论起自己这个封地偏远的亲王和带着偏见的血统论鄙夷。他并不是皇帝的亲生孩子，也没有光荣雄厚家族的背景，仅仅依靠皇帝的信任和常年的征战获取了一点点地位和名声。正因为如此，皇帝才要他委曲求全，追求这个有钱的年轻寡夫，尽管他年轻，幼稚，头脑简单。  
不过是些无知懒惰的蛀虫，这些愚蠢而腐朽的贵族有什么资格鄙视他，Anakin的怒火瞬间在胸口聚集，这种行为大大的伤害了他的骄傲。好像还觉得这样不够，Obiwan转身用一种并不多大却十分冰冷清晰的声音对Pamde说道，“皇帝不应该让一些无关的人过来，需要我们做的事情已经够多了。”

Obiwan双手拄着头坐在桌子旁边的软椅上，一个高脚杯打翻在他旁边，染红了一片堆叠的文件。感觉到有人走进来，他下意识的把某张纸向下藏了藏，迷迷糊糊的企图睁开眼看着前面的人影，又因为头脑的恍惚而觉得不太真切。他呛声的咳嗽了几下，试图吐出咽下的酒液，但口中的酸涩慢慢的流向喉咙，似乎缓缓的渗透到他的血液中。Anakin看着他白皙娇嫩的脸蛋上的红晕一点点加深，嘴角勾起一抹讽刺的笑。  
“你……，Sky……Walker，.....”Obiwan努力撑着胳膊站起来，较小的身体在宽大的睡袍下显得更加单薄，他还试图继续说些什么，但发软的双腿和逐渐变黑的视线，让他整个人扶着桌子倒了下去。  
“需要我的帮助吗？Kenobi伯爵。”  
稍微回过神来Obiwan已倒入Anakin怀中，然而这似乎只能让情况变得更加糟糕，浓烈的Alpha信息素紧紧的环绕着他，气味几乎是迫不及待的顺着他的毛孔涌入他的血管中让他的血液沸腾。  
这正是Anakin所希望的，他释放出的那些如烈酒般灼人的信息素，正跃跃欲试的侵占怀里这具年轻的身体，Obiwan已经无法判别自己究竟是为什么混身发力，究竟是那杯很有问题的红酒，还是因为这种呛人的Alpha信息素，他试图抬手推开Anakin那张带着嘲讽和戏虐的脸，但令他惊慌的是，自己恐怕已经丧失了对身体的控制。他瞪大了眼睛看着Anakin抓起自己瘫软的右手，滚烫的鼻息在他手心里轻轻拍打，然后是嘴唇湿润的碰触，温热的舌头似乎也接触了他的皮肤，微湿的触感舔舐过手掌的每一寸肌肤，他只能用羞耻而愤怒的眼神谴责他，身体由于气愤和恐惧不住的发抖。  
“已经开始了吗？”Anakin冷笑了一下，果然是被标记过的Omega，只是一点助兴的药，就可以让他迅速的开始发情。虽然他非常不想承认，但Obiwan身上的信息素对他好像有魔力，竟然如此芬芳甜腻，不可思议。  
“什么？”Obiwan小声疑惑道。  
这其实是Obiwan所不知道的，他从未发过情，也不知道这种下身酸软肿胀的感觉到底意味着什么。那些浓郁让他头晕的味道，只是令他不自觉的想要呕吐，身体深处有什么东西在挣扎着冒头，等待恰当的时机爆发，他强忍着不要在被这股欲求的折磨下哭喊出声，泪水顺着眼角滑落，蹭在Anakin的肩膀上。  
Anakin感觉到自己脸颊微热，“我想没有Alpha的Omega一般都会自己解决这个问题。”他恶劣的笑了一下，抓着Obiwan的手伸到袍子下面，引导着他在自己光滑细腻的肌肤来回抚摸，感觉到身下人微微颤抖肌肉僵硬，他继续说道“毕竟qui-Gon刚刚离去，你应该还没有学会自慰。”  
“……胡说八道，啊。”Obiwan紧闭着双眼，微微颤动的睫毛显示着他多么努力的在掩饰自己的情欲，Anakin扶着他的手握住半硬的性器慢慢揉捏，Obiwan的身体抖得更厉害了，他浓密的睫毛不住的颤动，咬的粉嫩的下唇通红，努力抑制着喉咙中的呜咽，这种强行自慰的感觉，让他无所适从，双腿颤抖着下意识的想要合拢。  
袍子的掩盖下，后穴渗出的大量液体，冰冷，粘腻的触觉让Anakin觉得好笑，这个身体反应太剧烈了。他毕竟太过年轻，可能性经验并不是很多，没有想象中的熟练主动，反而青涩害羞，脆弱无力，竟然十分惹人怜爱。  
“不要那么紧张，”Anakin低沉的声音在他耳边诱导，“释放出来就会舒服了。”在自己的撸动刺激下，Obiwan猛的张开嘴急切的喘息，在Anakin的角度可以轻易的欣赏到他懵懂的眼睛和咬出牙印的红唇，他不假思索的低头，极尽挑逗的舌头终于探入了Obiwan的嘴里，凶猛地略夺，吻到他窒息般的挣动。Obiwan的泪水已经越来越多，他恐惧而胆怯，但身体的配合却让他感觉羞耻之至。他努力的睁着泪汪汪地蓝色眼睛，难以置信的看着Anakin，因为头脑有些混乱，他如论如何也想不明白。一直以来Anakin明明也是讨厌他的，那他又为什么要这样做？只是为了羞辱他吗？又或者是？他混身剧烈的哆嗦了一下， “不.....我究竟是……你做什么......”Obiwan躲避着他的亲吻断断续续的发问，想用自由的那只手按住Anakin抓着自己自慰的手掌。但显然只是令Anakin感觉到了不耐烦，他直接扔掉了Obiwan的小手，用自己的手指抓住了他的下体快速的上下撸动，不时的用指尖揉动刺激卵蛋。感受到身下人的紧绷和抽搐，他加深了嘴上的吻，追逐着Obiwan无处躲避。接着单手撕扯开来了亚麻质的睡袍，露出少年白皙泛红的胸膛，两颗深色的乳珠在冰冷空气的刺激下微微挺立，抱着他的男人一边将手下的动作加紧，一边摸索着揉捏起他的乳头，这样强烈的从未体验过的快感让Obiwan无法思考、无法继续发问，全部的触觉在药物作用下，在他脑海里绽放，所有的疑问和拒绝全部变成一阵呜咽。  
感觉到身下人肌肉的紧绷，Anakin终于仁慈结束了这个吻，他贪婪的注视着自己手掌下粉嫩抽动的性器，粘满了透明的液体润滑，这种撸动已经越来越顺畅，很快随着Obiwan双腿的绷直，一阵白浆在快速撸动下喷射出来，渐在他整齐的黑色制服上。Anakin没有轻易放过他，他抓着Obiwan企图躲闪到一边的脑袋，强迫他正对着自己，仔细的欣赏Obiwan高潮时羞涩惶恐的表情。他在那一瞬间双眼失焦，屏住了呼吸，身体微微上挺。  
Anakin低下头亲吻了他的嘴唇，像真的是他的Alpha那样，爱恋轻柔的亲吻。在Obiwan失神的颤抖时，Anakin快速的解开了自己的腰带，然后他粗糙的大手却就顺着Obiwan柔嫩的腰身肌肤摩挲着，深入到双腿间摸向那散发着香甜气息的源头。他将Obiwan紧闭的双腿打开架在自己的腰侧，双手如同钢铁的链条一般牢牢钳制住少年的身体，其实他不用这样，Obiwan早已经无处。后穴依旧在缓缓渗出液体，打湿身下破碎的长袍，动情后Omega的芬芳源源不断散发出来，他趴在Obiwan肩上沉醉的嗅着，根本就闻不到任何Alpha的气息，那些关于他和Qui-Gon的传言说不定都是假的。  
Anakin都不知道自己究竟为什么，心理涌起了对他的满意和突如其来的柔情，看着身下抽泣到眼角发红的少年，哀怨而带着欲求的看着自己，快被自尊心和药物折磨到精神崩溃。其实自己也没有那么讨厌他，“Obiwan”他小声的呼唤了一声他的名字，甚至可能，还是有那么一点喜欢的。  
手指伸入到后穴中，一根根开始尝试着挤入搅动，Obiwan终于再没能忍住，任凭甜腻的呻吟溢出了自己的喉咙，Anakin胡乱的亲吻着他的脸，先用唇轻轻吻过他的眼眉，睫毛，然后是长着一颗俏皮黑点的脸颊，那些咸涩泪水的滋味，带着Omega青涩单纯的味道，让他的舌尖在Obiwan的眼周流连。泛着粉红色水汽的蓝眼睛在这样的折腾下难以睁开，那不停收缩扩散的瞳孔被完全遮盖，而身后的手指还在继续深入，粗暴强硬，带着破坏的欲望凶狠的刺激着充血的内壁。Anakin的另一只手顺着他的臀部，一路抚摸过光滑的后背，到达了脖颈后那处腺体，Omega的下体流出的淫液越涌越多，Obiwan听到了自己小声的哭喊，充满了怯意与不甘。  
随着下身的扩张加剧，Obiwan感觉自己体内又热又痒，灵活修长的手指在小穴里掏弄造成巨大的水声，他感觉到了体内巨大的空虚感，后穴发疯的渴望手指的深入，用力，但那些折磨他的手指却总是不够深，不够有力，在让他满足的边缘停滞不前，Obiwan扭着腰迎接着，他甚至企图用自己的动作在Anakin的手上的满足，脑海里的羞耻和自尊已经完全被抛出九霄云外，药物的作用已经完全挥发出来，生理激素的作用下Obiwan已经完全放弃了挣扎和思想斗争。  
他渴望性，渴望Alpha的粗暴占有，标记他，玩弄他，让他获得生理高潮。这样的狂热和欲望，完完全全的表现在了他的眼睛里，被身上的Anakin尽收眼底，他暗自觉得好笑，才十几岁的非常可爱、有点固执、非常鲁莽的Obiwan Kenobi伯爵。他正微长着通红的小嘴，气喘连连，不知是泪水还是汗水顺着他的脸颊流淌到了耳后，淡蓝色的眼睛里完全是失神和哀求，随着自己手指的抽动，微微的挺着腰身迎合。Obiwan咬着牙，他在欲望的支配下向着Anakin的嘴贴过去，轻轻的撅起了自己的嘴唇，“吻我——”即使这是声近似娇喘的呻吟，但Anakin听到了。他再次低头吻住了Obiwan的嘴唇，这一次是小心翼翼的，带着占有的温柔与情意，即使眼泪还在不断淌出，Obiwan主动的回应着Anakin的舌尖纠缠，他尝到了属于Alpha的独特味道，那令人迷醉臣服的信息素，比他曾经喝过的所有美酒都让人舒畅销魂，Alpha的手指在他后穴中抽插寻找着更深入的入口，另一只手扶在他后颈腺体上摸索帮他加深这个吻，他能感觉到有个坚硬火热的东西在自己小腹上磨蹭。当Anakin松开他时，Obiwan勉强睁开的双眼，他失落的看着Anakin离开自己的身体，对温暖的怀抱的渴望让他下意识的抓住了Anakin的双臂。  
“说出来，Obiwan，告诉我，你想要什么？”Anakin占满了淫液的手指抚着Obiwan的脸庞，他可以清晰的看到对方眼中混杂的情绪，与之前的冷淡，鄙夷，高高在上完全不同，那是对他的依赖与渴望。即使他很清楚的知道，这是药物作用下的Obiwan，他并不是清醒的，真心实意的，但此时此刻，他想要的只是占有他。标记他。让这个年轻的Omega完完全全的属于自己。  
“我需要你，Anakin。”Obiwan小声的说道，他用力抱着Anakin的身体，无助的在他身上摩擦，企图缓解体内那种莫名膨胀的欲火和空虚。  
“大点声。”  
“Anakin。”Obiwan抬起眼睛，哀求的呼唤着他的名字，眼眶中汇集成滴的泪水，越过他浓密的下睫毛，叙叙落下来。  
Anakin想起了他第一次见到Obiwan时的情景，这个天使一样美丽的孩子坐在空旷华丽的大厅里，他在为了Qui-Gon而哭泣，被别人环绕着柔声安慰。Anakin现在清楚的知道了，自己心理那不是愤怒，不是厌恶，而是嫉妒，强烈的，无法得偿所愿，将他烧成灰烬般的嫉妒。  
“如你所愿，Obiwan”， Anakin挺身触碰着扩张后的小穴，扶着自己滚烫的阴茎朝那湿滑的洞口挺入。他按住身下颤抖的身体，在湿润的后穴中缓缓的来回磨蹭，每一次都更加深入，Obiwan蓝色的眼睛大大的睁着，并没有想象中的疼痛，也可能是药物舒缓他的神经，欲望、快感、满足在一瞬间爆发出来，刚刚体内闪动的火苗似乎在抽动下疯狂的燃烧起来，并且越来越炽烈，身体里面的搔痒终于得到了缓解和满足，他配合着Anakin的动作狂乱地扭动身体，发出阵阵呻吟。  
“唔……啊啊，啊啊……！”药物的功效缓解了他被强行破身的羞耻和初经人事的不适，下过药的身体敏感到惊人，夹着Anakin性器的粘膜可以清晰的感觉到青筋的凸起和龟头的棱角，随着抽插的动作继续深入，他忍不住舒服的大声哭泣起来。  
Anakin举起他的双腿抬高到胳膊上，将自己的性器挤向更深的地方，他用力地挺腰抽动，粗大的性器来回进出着被填得满满的小穴，弄的水花到处飞溅，滴落在Obiwan身下昂贵的羊毛地毯上。  
“我跟Qui-Gon比起来怎么样，Kenobi伯爵”他恶劣的笑着问。  
“…好……好爽！”Obiwan崩溃地哭叫，“啊…唔，轻点…恩…不要停，…啊，…要……”他根本没有意识到Anakin在问什么。  
这让身上的人有所不满，他本来就讨厌Obiwan的不屑与忽略，Anakin停下动作，捧着Obiwan的脸让他能够专注的听着自己的声音。  
“我跟Qui-Gon比起来怎么样？嗯？”他重复了一遍，带着些意味不明的怒火在里面。  
“好……好………”Obiwan睁着泪水迷蒙的双眼看着男人，他恍惚间听到Qui-Gon的名字，但短暂的清醒后又陷入了情欲的深渊，他的手摸向二人结合的地方，来回抚摸着Anakin还没有完全进入的性器，似乎不太明白他为什么要停下来，“好大……Anakin，好…动一下嘛”他茫然地说道，不太清晰的轻轻摆动着腰撒娇。  
“切！”Anakin虽然有所不满，但显然禁不住这种淫荡软弱的哀求，猛的将性器抵达最深处，在Obiwan舒爽满足的呻吟中继续粗暴地进出着。他抱着Obiwan的脖子连连亲吻着红肿香甜的腺体，其实他基本已经可以肯定，Obiwan跟Qui-gon之间，根本就什么都没有发生。但他还是希望Obiwan自己告诉他，亲口跟他承认，自己才是他的第一个Alpha。  
“都是你的错，Obiwan”他一边享受这种美好的触感，一边得意的说道“非要做个有钱的寡。不然我也不会有这种主意。”  
Obiwan根本不知道他在说什么，声音根本无法进入他的脑子，他只是感觉到Anakin似乎在责备他，但少年迷惑而无奈的并不知道自己犯了什么错，只能尽力放松身子方便他的进入，试图以此讨好和舒缓他的不满。  
得寸进尺的Anakin动作凶猛的得仿佛是想把少年娇嫩的后穴捅穿，Obiwan抓着他胳膊的手紧了又松，再紧又软下去，他已经无法控制自己的身体，快感将他带上云间一般的漂浮晃动，所有的一切现实都被阻隔在外。他们交合撞击的阵阵水声在房间里回响，Anakin碰到了什么地方，他感觉到内壁中有力的回应和挽留，阴茎似乎是突然的打开了一个新领域，更加细嫩，润滑，紧致，还有着一些并不强烈的阻挡。只有在Omega自愿的情况下，这个地方才会被打开，Anakin笑起来，他几乎笑出声，那种猖狂自负的属于Skywalker的笑声回荡在Obiwan的耳边，他不明所以微微呆滞的看着Anakin的笑脸，下意识的跟着他笑起来。  
“你笑什么？”Anakin轻轻在他脸上亲吻起来，“傻瓜，有你为我哭的时候。”他不计后果的挤入那个小孔，毫不客气的顶开那层薄薄的阻隔，瞬间的疼痛像是要活生生地要把Obiwan撕裂了一般，直到这时他的神志中才出现了一丝后悔和痛苦，但很快席卷而来的巨大快感又将他带入了性爱的极乐与放纵中，他高高的挺着自己粉红的胸膛，向着Anakin想要索取更多温柔抚慰的亲吻，抓着他的头发用那双急切恳求的蓝眼睛期盼的看着他，但Anakin并没有迎接他的吻，他正专心而极速的在Obiwan紧缩痉挛的内壁上抽动自己，随着他身体的一阵抽搐，终于到来的高潮让他低吼着在深处惬意的释放，Obiwan只觉得眼前泛白，体内的内腔深处脱力般的流淌出晶莹的液体，帮助那根粗大的阴茎捅破了他的内腔口，更加粗壮饱满的地填满了他。  
Alpha的结慢慢在年轻的身体里成形，Anakin从一开始释放的空白中缓过神，尽力平静了一下自己的气息，他一边伸手帮助Obiwan前方挺立的性器释放，一边抱着那柔软的脖颈咬了下去。意外的，他没有遭到任何反抗，相反，那个年轻貌美的Omega抱着他的后背轻轻的抚摸作为回应。得到这种鼓励，Anakin继续往深的更深处捅入，当他最终在Obiwan体内的结慢慢退去，已经保证全部的精液尽数注入那可以孕育后代的内腔后，Obiwan已经陷入了短暂的昏睡，他的脸蛋那样的安详而满足，手指还轻柔的抓着自己的胳膊。  
“是你自找的，”Anakin笑着亲吻了他的额头，帮他把前额汗水粘住的发丝拨开，小心的把他从地上抱起来放在温暖的床上。“你要是一开始就对我这样温柔，我怎么舍得这样对你呢？”  
沉睡在初次性爱的满足与酸软中，Obiwan还完全不知道，当药效退去后，自己会哭的多么凄惨。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这其实是第一章的下半节  
> 不过谁让我没写完呢，  
> 勉勉强强算个2

Anakin先醒了过来，还没有睁开眼睛，他就微笑起来，鼻子前充满了属于自己的味道，手臂中的Omega已经完全属于他了。标记后的生理满足与Alpha自负的得意让他心情大好，在Obiwan柔软的金发上亲吻了一下。  
掀开被子，侧躺的少年柔滑完美的身体曲线暴露在阳光下，雪白的肌肤被照射到泛着珍珠的光泽，像是一件完美的大理石雕刻。Anakin忍不住伸手小心的抚摸，从他的肩膀到腰线到圆润的臀部，大腿。  
这是属于我的，Anakin在他肩膀上亲吻了一下，狡猾的笑了起来，他的手顺着少年的大腿缝插了进去，摸索着掰开他的大腿，将手指插进他的后穴，昨天内射的精液并没有完全流出，在这样的拨弄下很快又顺着手指撑开的缝隙缓缓流淌出来，为他做了润滑。还在睡梦中的Obiwan不舒服的微微哼声，轻微的挣扎躲避。Anakin将下巴抵在他肩膀上将人按住，一只手按住他的腰，另一只手的两根长指里里外外仔仔细细的在后穴中摸了个遍，他的手指跟他的性器一样长的过分，带着骇人的力度和贪婪的气息，在内壁上揉动试探。  
很快，并未完全褪去的药劲开始发挥作用，Obiwan由不适的挣扎变成了配合的扭动，他轻轻的在嗓子里呼噜出声，像娇小的幼猫一般微微的眯起眼靠在背后的人胸膛上扭动撒娇。   
“Obiwan，你知不知道知道自己有多浪。”Anakin低笑着享受这种亲密和依恋，他的手指用力按动着Obiwan体内娇嫩柔滑的内壁，越来越深入仔细寻找每个褶皱下面的敏感点。 对于还没有完全清醒的Obiwan来说轻微的疼痛伴着搔痒从后穴传来，紧接着是有手在揉动他的乳头，然后阴茎慢慢的翘起来，在冰冷的空气中孤孤单单的抖动，他朦胧中知道有人在一边玩弄着他的全身一边欣赏着他青涩而浪荡的反应。但那是他的Alpha，潜意识中，他愿意在他面前暴露自己——如果这是Alpha的命令。  
没过多久这样的快感越来越剧烈，他听到自己错乱的呼吸，身后的气息越来越火热吹动着自己的后颈，他的性器高高翘起，耸立在两腿之间。乳头变得红肿坚硬，而从后面传来酸麻的空虚感简直像是火焰一半，顺着他敏感纤细的神经一点点的烧到了腰部，腿部，胳膊，大脑。Obiwan猛地睁开眼，一边急剧的喘气一边扭动身体在Anakin身上磨蹭，他感觉到了抵在腰上坚硬带着分泌的粘腻液体，昨夜的性事让他十分清楚，只有标记了他的Alpha才能消弥混身这种捉不住的酥痒。  
Anakin带着满意的笑容欣赏着Obiwan的变化，只消这种不太剧烈的玩弄，他就已经浑身潮红，春情荡漾地呻吟，那双大眼睛里充满了渴望和祈求，怔怔的回头看着他。Obiwan雪白的牙齿轻轻的咬着嘴唇，他委屈的看了靠在自己肩膀上的人，将自己的嘴唇凑了过去。   
“已经受不了了吗？”他一边温柔的接受这个带着讨好意味的吻，Obiwan的舌头主动的伸出他口中，小心的舔舐迎合。一边伸手摸了摸已经流出淫水的阴茎，将手指狠狠插进后穴深处试探着轻触内腔的入口。   
“唔”Obiwan控制不住地哼声，被上面的吻堵回了口中，Alpha粗暴的动作恰到好处地减轻了搔痒，他忍不住夹紧男人的手指，想让他伸的更深更加有力的揉动，好舒解自己体内灼烧的痛苦。   
Anakin放开他的嘴，两人的嘴角上拉出了银色的细线，在阳光下闪闪发亮，“要不是我替你破的处，真是要怀疑你的经验了。”他嘲笑到，手指用力地在紧窄的小穴里抽动“真淫荡啊，我是不是真的让你很爽？”   
Obiwan在这样的刺激下简直舒服得快哭出来，他瞪大了眼睛，浅蓝色的眼睛被阳光晃的一片空白，他发出阵阵喘息，在昨天就已经完全脱离的理智让他变得很享受这种Alpha的羞辱。   
“到底爽不爽啊？”抽动的手指加上了几分力道，差点直接捅入他的生殖腔，同时抚弄前面的手指也一直戳刺着阴茎顶端，剧烈的刺激让Obiwan浑身一个哆嗦，尖叫出声。 “只是手指都可以碰到。”Anakin笑着将手指从后穴慢慢抽出，“这么浅的距离，生来就是Alpha的玩物。”  
Obiwan没有反驳，他晕晕乎乎的想着，真的是这样吗？难道他的生殖器比别的Omega浅很多？但有些不自觉的醋意，他的Alpha碰触过其他的Omega，这让他有些嫉妒和不甘心。刚有些消弥的火苗又腾腾从体内燃烧起来，越来越炽热，没有手指的抚慰，身体里面的搔痒几乎要让他疯掉。Obiwan不自觉地扭动身体，发出阵阵呻吟，他翻过身抱着Anakin的脖子用下体在他身上乱蹭。  
“吻我……，Anakin，求你，吻我……“   
“还没有好一些吗？”Anakin低下头笑着问他，用手推开了他的胳膊，只是轻轻在他额头上亲吻了一下。   
“好………痒，我好…好难受…唔”Obiwan小声的说道，他抓着Anakin的胳膊失望又可怜的目光看着他，被Alpha拒绝求欢的难过和委屈，让他的眼睛里立刻涌出了晶莹的液体。   
Obiwan咬牙不说话，夹紧双腿摩擦，竭力驱逐这痛苦的欲望。   
Anakin坐起来掰开他的双腿，将他的下体整个暴露在日光下。明亮带着温热的阳光照射在这只有Anakin一个人欣赏过的美景上，微微泛红的大腿根部，玩弄到鲜红的小穴沾着流出的精液，微微的漏出一条缝，那里一片湿润，在阳光下泛着水润的光泽，看得他蠢蠢欲动。   
“真是个淫荡的孩子。”Anakin按着他的双腿装作无奈地摇摇头，他托起不住扭动的身体，早已硬挺的性器抵住了微微张合小穴，在自己分泌的体液润滑下在洞口摩擦。   
“是你求我这样做的，Kenobi伯爵。”Anakin在他耳边轻声说，饶有兴致地笑着看少年失去理智的狂乱点头。   
“……进……来……Anakin……Ani”实际上，在穴口摩擦的肉棍又粗又大，几乎让他发狂，里面也痒得要疯了，他克制不住的扭腰磨蹭着，恨不能自己用手抓着他插进去，用力的来几下。   
Anakin笑了笑，同时狠狠将少年腰拉向自己，抵在穴口的性器径直插入伸出，搔痒得不行的内壁突然被快速扩张开，剧烈摩擦的感觉让Obiwan尖叫出声，他抓着身下床单强忍着不被巨大的快感弄晕。还没等他反应过来，Alpha一把将他的腰按在床上，双腿高高搭在他的肩膀上，用力抽动起来。   
“唔……Ani，啊……啊啊……啊啊……”下过药的身体终于得到了满足，之前那些遥远的，轻柔的隔靴搔痒终于变成了直达痒处的揉动，他敏感的内壁用力夹着Alpha的性器，柔软的粘膜轻易的随着性器的推动改变形状，随着抽动的动作刮擦内壁，过分的快感让Obiwan忍不住哭泣起来。   
Anakin狠狠掰开他的大腿，将自己挤向更深处，他用力地操干着身下的少年，带动沉重的大床也开始晃动，带着帷幔的木柱和床板发出咯吱咯吱的响动，而另一边粗大的性器来回进出着被填得满满的小穴，拍打着汁水四溅。  
Obiwan的双手举到头上抵着床头的木板借力抵抗这种晃动，他咬着牙流出生理性快感的眼泪   
“…慢……慢一……点”他崩溃地哭叫，“啊啊啊…轻点…Ani……啊，好棒………好…Ani……”他睁着泪水迷蒙的双眼看着身上的人，毫无意识大腿已经被压在身体两边，整个身子都被折叠起来。  
“呵，真应该让他们都看看你这个样子，真的讨厌我吗？”Anakin忍不住嘲笑他，他几乎趴在Obiwan身上，抱着他的后背将人紧紧控制在怀里，这次他没有拒绝Obiwan的每一次索吻。这些热辣的回应让少年得到了极大的满足，Obiwan几乎是欢呼的迎接他，下体被干得死去活来，他根本无暇顾Anakin究竟说了什么，反正Alpha的话似乎总是对的。  
感觉到后穴的欢迎和配合，抵在生殖腔的Alpha恶劣的晃动了一下下体，贴在他的耳边问道“需要我进去吗？”   
Obiwan目光呆滞的转头看着他，缓缓的点头“……要……我要……Ani，恩进来……啊，快给我…”他主动用后穴夹紧了体内的性器，扭动着身体，放荡的呻吟着勾引他的Alpha在自己体内释放，Anakin更加疯狂地插着他的身体，在Obiwan就要达到顶峰时，拔出自己的性器，红肿的穴口被抽出了一点点外翻，顺势溢出几滴精水。没有东西插在里面的空虚和即将到达却被制止的极大酸痒让Obiwan急躁地扭着腰大声哀嚎。Anakin将跳动的性器对准他的脸，将精液喷射到他的脸上，长条状的白色条带划过他的额头，眉毛，眼睛，鼻梁，甚至顺着他张开的嘴唇流到Obiwan的口中，很快头发，胸前全部都是Alpha恶作剧般的结果。Obiwan似乎并不明白发生了什么，少年一脸迷乱地砸了下嘴，还挂着精液的眼睛呆滞的看着自己的Alpha，有些疑惑这腥臭的液体究竟是什么。   
“你真是被派来折磨我的。”Anakin直接掰开他的嘴，将刚刚发泄过却依然鼓胀的性器插了进去。虽然下体还没有得到满足，但这种味道现在对Obiwan来说有着致命的吸引力，几乎是迫不及待地顺从含住他的性器。Obiwan被抓着头发来回的按动，这样强烈刺激下，喘息和尖叫被口中抽动的阴茎堵住，他有时被抵的太深难以抑制的产生了呕吐感，但却只能发出含糊的声音，口水混合着性器的分泌物、刚刚没有擦干的精液从嘴角一直流到脖子，这里面有Anakin的味道，还有他自己的，他几乎是带着陶醉和战栗在舔弄口中的阴茎。Anakin仰着头享受这种与刚刚截然不同的快感，少年在深喉和口交上表现出了极大的天赋，他滑动的舌头总是能不经意的舔过顶端的小孔，每一次吸气都会吮吸到敏感的头部，第二次射出来的时候，Anakin发出了满足的低吼，酣畅淋漓的射了出来。  
虽然射过一次，但还是又多又浓的精液还是差点呛到Obiwan，来不及下咽就有从嘴角溢出来的白浆，看起来淫乱极了。Obiwan撑着身子半坐起来，轻轻的咳嗽了几下缓解喉咙的不适，他擦着眼睛，颇为埋怨的眼神看了Anakin一眼。  
“Ani，再来一次好不好？”Obiwan爬过去，抱着他的脖子哀求，泫然欲泣的看着他的眼睛，可是这个Alpha完全不为所动，他就那样冷静沉默的对待Obiwan燃烧的欲望。远远没有得到满足，Obiwan主动伸手抚摸着那根能让他解痒的东西，所有的不满足和难耐的燥热瘙痒让他再也无法忍受和克制，自己抬起腰便坐了下去。已经被插得合不拢的小嘴加上刚刚淫液的润滑，很顺畅地便将粗长的肉木奉连根吞入。他抱着Anakin的脖子发出一声绵长满足的呻吟，便迫不及待地自己动了起来。   
Anakin完全被他的举动弄得目瞪口呆，他没有想到药物的操纵下这个孩子会做出这样出格的事情。 他现在是被动的，扶住少年精细的腰身，感受着主动被扶侍的快感，这在心理上是完全不同的，就好像感受到了Obiwan那种虚假的爱恋和对自己的渴望。硕大的龟头刮过某处，刺激得Obiwan一个哆嗦，高高翘起的阴茎在没有碰触的情况下喷出了几缕白丝。  
“Ani，里面好痒，帮我………”Obiwan靠在他肩上，侧过头湿润且迷离的眼神渴求地看着自己的Alpha，他太过没有经验，只是凭着感觉将性器在体内来回抽动，但并不知道自己要怎么样才能获得高潮。  
Anakin拖着他的腰，一直在后穴里小幅度戳刺的性器很快调整到了某个地方，突如其来的快感让Obiwan浑身轻颤。   
“就是这里了。”他坏笑了一下，按住Obiwan的细腰便开始用力，次次抽动都顶中那点，直插得少年仰着头蹭着自己的脖子啊啊叫个不停。   
Obiwan就是需要这种快感，迷药使他性欲高涨，这样长的时间得不到满足，对于又痒又麻的小穴来说是巨大的折磨。而他的Alpha偏偏又把精液射在他脸上，现在他整个后穴里酸，麻，痒，而且随着一次次抽动，他越来越想获得那种精液流淌在体内的感觉。Alpha突然加快了速度，每一下都重重地撞击到内腔口，直捅得Obiwan尖叫起来，张着嘴用力的喘息不断哭泣呻吟。   
“啧，别吸那么紧，Kenobi伯爵。”Anakin抱着他不停的亲吻他的头顶，经历了两次的射精让他现在变得非常淡定，不给予发泄，只是想好好享受这具美妙的肉体，渴望了这么久的身体，经过一番狼吞虎要的吞噬，现在他想要细细品味每一点香甜。   
抽动的性器有时会带出拍打着白色泡沫的液体，穴口流出的淫液被带出又被硬生生挤了回去，噗哧噗哧作响。Obiwan显然没有他这种慢条斯理的心情，他的手指越抓越紧死死的按着Anakin的后背，比自己Alpha还要急切，而且动作也更加粗鲁，只要性器一插入到内腔他就会用力的摇摆腰部，让他抵住肉壁上敏感的地方揉动。  
“嗯，唔……Ani，好……棒…………”他像丢了魂一样无力地呻吟，口水混着嘴里的精液流了出来，顺着Anakin紧绷的胸膛滑落，看来是真的失去了思考能力，对于现在的他来说，插在小穴里的阴茎才是全世界最重要的。   
“是谁让你这样快乐的，大点声，说。”男人坏心地放慢速度，Obiwan马上大声尖叫起来。   
“…快，Anakin……我是你的，完全，快用力……操我…Ani…你是我的Alpha…“  
”第一个。“  
“对……唔，不要…Ani…射在里面……快点！……”   
Obiwan一副爽到神智不清的痴态，清纯可爱的脸蛋上斑驳地布满精液和口水，连身上和头发上都是，他扬起头，迷茫的念叨着“唯一……，Ani，你是我唯一的……啊，求你……”这让他看起来又性感又淫荡。Anakin终于如他所愿的狠狠碾压着内壁上的敏感点，剧烈的磨动让Obiwan的浑身瘫软，他的眼睛急剧的向上反动，高高翘起的性器抖动着飞溅出精液，紧接着是抑制不住的滚烫液体，流淌在纯白色的床单上，留下淡淡的黄色印记。   
这场漫长的性事一直持续到了日中时刻，Obiwan完全不记得自己高潮了多少次。他后来被搞到精疲力竭，即使昏迷过去，被操到又红又肿敏感不堪的内壁会自发地抽搐痉挛，将插进来的性器吸紧，也会下意识的扭动腰肢来取悦自己的Alpha。等到Anakin终于放过他，抓着他的腰按到最深处缓缓释放时，Obiwan已经被蹂躏得不知道过了多久，他在疲惫中被Alpha抱在怀里再次入眠。  
当太阳下山时，饥饿的感觉让Obiwan逐渐清醒，他感到浑身酸痛，头脑混乱，好像做了一个骇长淫乱的梦。这样的疲惫让他几乎难以移动自己的身体，他尝试着动了动指尖，小声的呼唤了一声住在隔壁的Padme。  
但他并没有听到自己的声音，相反一个沉重的，显然不属于他的声音在耳边响起。Obiwan挣扎着尝试张开眼，睫毛上似乎夹杂着粘腻干涸的东西，他的嘴角也并不是很舒服。  
我生病了吗？Obiwan想，难道是前几天夜里受凉了？  
但这样的疑惑很快就变成了巨大的惊吓，有人躺在他身边，还是个混身赤裸的Alpha——他的Alpha。  
Obiwan猛地坐起来，推开身上的胳膊，他从一天一夜的药物作用中清醒过来。  
那并不是个荒唐淫乱的梦，Obiwan下意识的摸了一下自己的后颈，他被标记了，被那个无耻的，卑鄙的Skywalker。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要在意设定，  
> 这就是个欺负小王的pwp

被推开的Anakin眼睛都没睁开，不耐烦的皱起眉再次把人揽到怀里，Obiwan愣了一下，带着无比的羞辱和愤怒一脚踢在他胸前。这一下力度之大，整个将人踢翻了过去，滚到床边掉了下去。  
剧痛之下睡梦中的人惊醒过来，看到哭肿了眼的Obiwan正光着身子坐在床上，极度的愤怒和耻辱似乎让他没有意识到自己什么都没穿，那下踢开Anakin的动作，让张开的大腿间流着精液的后穴完全暴露在了Anakin的视线里。这让Alpha那点本就不多的愤怒消失的无影无踪，性爱后的温情让他甚至拉过被子想给Obiwan把腿盖上。  
“滚开——”看到Anakin靠近，Obiwan怒吼着从床上跳起来，他从地上捡起被撕碎的睡袍勉强罩在身上，惊恐的瞪着对方。  
这种感觉简直糟透了，他能感觉到有什么东西从自己腿间流下来，刚刚那几下快速的闪躲让下身火辣辣的疼痛变得越加明显。甚至身体内部，Obiwan的手不自觉的摸向小腹，里面也觉得疼痛，那些不堪的画面回到他的脑海里，那些在Omega生殖腔内惨烈的折磨，竟然有很大一部分是他自找的。这让少年羞的满脸通红，更加气愤的吼道，“滚出去——你，”  
Anakin毫不在意的走到壁橱旁，找了一件长一点的睡袍，大大的J字让他挑了一下眉，QUI-GON的姓氏。Obiwan冲到实木的大门边，拼命的拉动把手，他焦急的拍打着门板大喊“Padme——，Padme——，救我，救救我。”  
并没有得到任何回应，门被锁住了，他又跑向窗子，巨大的玻璃窗外就是雕刻繁复的门廊，我可以从这里跳出去，随便跑到什么地方。  
坐在书桌前欣赏少年惊慌失措的Anakin暗自发笑，奶白色细长的长腿，带着性爱中紫青色抓痕，正费劲的勾着窗台边缘，勾不住的黑色拖鞋掉在了地上，露出赤裸圆润的脚趾，拼命的扒扯着冰冷的大理石。可能在平时，这对于年轻人并不困难的活动，在刚刚经历人生第一次又如此折磨人的性爱后，对Obiwan来说，这已经是不可能完成的举动。他失落的跌回地上，在这种惊慌稍加安定之后，慢慢找回了自己的理智。  
“你为什么要这样做？想要Qui-Gon的钱吗？”Obiwan缓缓的回头，他的语气回复了平静，但紧握在窗台上的手指依旧泄露了主人的内心。  
Anakin不置可否的耸耸肩，他无聊的翻了两下桌面上的文件，好笑的上下打量着光脚站在窗前的少年，即使他的行为鲁莽，话语里充满了鄙夷和讽刺，但这已经是属于他的Omega了，不论Obiwan做了什么，都可以被原谅。  
“Qui-Gon的一切。”他举起双臂比划了一下，抱在脑后，靠在高大的椅背上，“他的地契，财宝，衣服”Anakin挑眉，戏虐的说道“还要勉强收下你。”  
出乎意料的是Obiwan竟然笑了一下，虽然是极其快速就消失了的笑容，带着轻蔑和嘲讽。“你什么都得不到。”他说道，低下头轻轻的用手指擦了一下眼角黏腻的污渍，“如果你自己滚出去的话，我就当这件事从来没有发生过。”  
“哦？”Anakin对这种虚张声势毫不在意，一个混身占满了自己气息的Omega在威胁他，这种场景换是谁都会觉得可笑。  
“Qui-Gon的遗产根本不属于我，”Obiwan轻轻的抬起头，他说话的时候总是带着那种不和年龄的成熟和沉稳，即使在经历了巨大的慌张和恐惧后，依然快速的恢复到了本来的样子。Anakin可以感觉到，他开始努力思考如何摆脱自己。  
“他早就写好了遗嘱将所有的土地全部捐给教会，由Yoda主教管理。”Obiwan略有些讽刺的说道，“我恐怕你的计划落空了。”  
Anakin毫不在意的点头，“原来是这样，生怕皇室会拿走他的田地。”他的目光依旧带着那种炽热的欲望，投在Obiwan的身上。这让Obiwan不自在的缩缩脚，恨不的将裸露的双脚藏起来。  
“你也算是他的财产吗？”Anakin低声问道，这种显然充满了侮辱的话语让Obiwan的怒火再次出现，他握着拳头，咬着牙说道“我不属于任何人。”  
“你已经跟他签过婚约了。”  
“那份婚约——”  
注意到Anakin突然凌厉的眼神，Obiwan沉默了一下，似乎在斟酌是否要说出那句话，他并不相信狡猾的Skywalker，于是将就在嘴边话咽了回去。  
Anakin突然站起来向他走来，吓的Obiwan不自觉的倒退一步，靠在冰冷的大理石窗台上。“那份遗嘱在哪里？”  
“这与你无关。”Obiwan仰着头瞪着他，即使处于完全的劣势中，蓝色的眼睛里依然喷射着怒火。  
“没错，”Anakin用手指企图拨弄他的嘴唇，被坚决的推开了，他故作苦恼的撇了下嘴“但与你有关，让我想想，遗产的归属人会做你的保护人对不对？恩？”  
Obiwan瞪大的眼睛里充满了疑惑和惊恐，他惊讶的看着Anakin，小声的说道“你怎么知道？”然后他猛然醒悟，那份遗嘱正在Anakin手上。  
Anakin从地上捡起昨天掉落的酒杯，用手指轻轻擦了一下，“你是我的Omega，Obiwan。所以我会给你选择的余地。”他转身拿起桌上的红酒，倒了一杯递给Obiwan。  
“喝了他，我把Qui-Gon的遗嘱还给你。”  
这是不可能的。Obiwan差点喊出来，他已经知道那是被下了药的，而那种凶猛让人丧失理智的药物正是他沦落至此的原由，但他也知道，如果拒绝Anakin，他就会把遗嘱交给皇帝，让Qui-Gon的心血付之东流。  
他绝望的看着伸过来的酒杯，已经开启了一夜的红酒早已失去了他的芬芳味道，变得只剩下鲜红干涸的颜色。  
“据我所知，Qui-Gon做过你的老师。”Anakin说道，他盯着Obiwan的嘴唇，危险的眯起了眼睛，“你就这么想，让他失望吗？”

Kenobi伯爵的马车，最近总是停在皇宫前面的大街上，好像他突然痴迷于对皇室的拜访，很多人说是因为在Qui-Gon去世后他常常去好友Padme女士那里寻求安慰。可怜的Kenobi伯爵，他还那样年轻，人们纷纷想，只要他再找到一个新的Alpha，可能就会慢慢好起来。  
只有Padme知道，她已经很久没有见过Obiwan了，自从葬礼之后，她就被皇帝召唤回宫中忙于一系列乱七八糟的事情。有时候她能从窗子里看到Obiwan的马车，皇帝好像总是会安排时间给他的拜访。Padme暗暗松了口气，Ppt皇帝真是个仁慈宽厚的长者，他竟然肯分出来这么多时间陪伴安慰一个年轻人。她不知道的是，Obiwan从来未曾走下过马车，人们已经开始又谣言传说，每天陪伴Kenobi伯爵的，正是那个出名的Skywalker亲王。  
“你今天表现的很不好，Obiwan。”Anakin坐在车里，金色的脑袋被他按在自己身下来回耸动，他的语气像是在教训不听话的孩子，“我纵容你够久了。”  
“是因为刚刚见到了Yoda主教吗？恩？你想要跟他揭发我吗？”他带着不满嘀咕了一句，全然不顾少年呜咽的拒绝，强行将过长的性器抵入他的喉咙，感受着狭小食道的挤压和舌头的退却抚弄，几个满意的深喉后低吼着释放在了Obiwan的嘴里。  
目光空洞的Omega低头干呕，让白色的液体顺着嘴角流出来，失去了Anakin的控制他跌坐在车厢地板上，迷茫的仰头看着他。  
“我告诉过你，不要有这种幻想。”强硬的Alpha把他抱起来放在腿上，三两下便剥掉了他的外衣，用拇指揉动着Omega还有些红肿的乳头，刚刚被撕扯的过于用力了。娇嫩的乳头格外敏感，Obiwan立刻吸着气微微向后缩了一下。  
“Anakin……不要这样！轻点……”Obiwan小声说着，他刚刚从新一轮的药物中清醒过来没多时，从上次在家中自己主动喝下那杯酒以后，已经过去两个多月了。每隔几天，Anakin都会出现在他家中，用那份遗嘱强迫他自己服下药物，然后欣赏他哭泣着陷入情欲之中，两人会开始各种不顾廉耻的性爱。刚开始Obiwan是十分抗拒的，哭过骂过哀求过他停止这种行为，这是不正确的接触，会让两个人都走入不可挽回的错误中。但是只要喝下那杯酒，就什么都不在乎了，Obiwan脑子中只剩下对Alpha的渴望，对性爱的渴望，他大张开双腿让Anakin进入，不论何时何地都难以控制对他身体的渴求。到后来即使药效退去，被性爱开发到极其敏感成熟的身体也会快感连连。少年的身体在慢慢发生着变化，被滋润过的Omega退去了青涩的消瘦，逐渐变得圆润丰满。而Anakin则找到了更加令他兴奋的方式，几乎每天都会带着他做马车在皇宫门口的大街上转悠，他当然不会放过自己，在这个车厢里到处都是性爱的痕迹。而Obiwan由一开始的抗拒和担忧变得逐渐配合，他被巨大的恐惧吓到慌乱不能思考。被身后的人一边挖弄那搔痒难耐的后穴，一边还要做出若无其事的样子跟遇到的熟人交谈。他生怕别人提出要借用他的马车，那样两人的一切都会暴露无疑，大家会怎么样谈论他，新丧的Omega还不到三个月就已经开始到处勾引别人了，他跟着自己的新Alpha欢淫无度的度日。任何体面的人，都不会做出这样的事。  
Alpha的舌尖玩弄着少年肿胀的乳头，Obiwan推却着他的脸，这样的坐姿让窗外路过的人很容易就能看到自己赤裸的身体。  
“都是你的错Obiwan”贪婪的Alpha将他按的跪到在地，背对着自己趴在对面的软垫上，居高临下地俯视发抖哆嗦的臀部。Obiwan的侧脸上还沾着干涸凝固的精斑，为了报复他在Yoda主教面前的不良表现，Anakin已经在他脸上射过一次了。白皙的臀缝间露出一点鲜红色的痕迹，流出的淫水混合着精液已经顺着大腿流淌到一半，留下冰凉的痕迹，完全就是一副被狠狠玩弄过的狼狈景象。  
“你要跟我道歉，”Anakin将的中指插进因肿胀而更加紧实的后穴里搅动，Obiwan满脸泪痕，红晕的双颊样子还像一个被欺负了的孩子，他确实也还是个孩子。Anakin的目光暗沉下来，他附在Obiwan光滑的后背上，一边在湿热的缝隙里搅动手指，一边在他的腺体上轻轻撕咬，这具颤抖的身体已经在近两个月的纵欲交媾中变得香甜异常，完全的绽放了Omega应有的性感魅力，“这么淫荡的勾引我……”  
Obiwan被按着脖子，他的眼睛慢慢的张开忽闪着瞪大。  
“是……你强迫，我”他艰难的从喉咙里挤出这几个字。  
“那是因为，我发现你在被强迫时会格外兴奋。”Anakin低笑着狡辩，他的性器稍稍在穴口磨蹭了几下，顺畅地推开柔滑的内壁直插到底。  
“不要——”Obiwan下意识的呻吟，他长着嘴大口的呼吸，似乎被挤压的快要喘不过气。  
“不要什么？”Anakin笑着快速顶了两下，他的上身完全压住了Obiwan的身体，咬着他的耳朵及其下流的说道“不要出去吗？”  
说完，抓着少年的细腰快速的抽退出一截，“这样？”又猛地插了进去，“还是这样？”  
Obiwan抓着车厢的垫子拼命摇头，窗外的阳光照着他的侧脸和胳膊，雪白的一片恍的他完全睁不开眼睛，背后挺胯的Alpha只是解开了腰带，而自己却混身赤裸的趴在这里，好像犯错的人真的是他一样，是他罔顾礼教和廉耻勾引了Anakin。  
Obiwan细微的哆嗦着哭出来，就算是告诉了别人，有谁会相信他呢？谁会相信Anakin跑到自己的家里强暴他，还在自己的马车里翻云覆雨呢？一个失去Alpha保护的Omega，着急的投入下一个的怀抱，所有人都会认为这才是合理的吧。  
万一，此时有人推开了门，甚至是好奇的趴着车窗向里张望，自己恐怕就会做实了淫乱的名声。Obiwan小声的哭泣，不知道是过于兴奋的快感，还是那种说不出的委屈。  
他跪在地上的膝盖不住的发抖，总在体内的性器插到最深时绷紧着晃动，性器也被握在Anakin的手心里，那种粗糙坚硬的触觉摩挲顶端，夹杂着轻微刺痛的快感，让性器微微涨红在Alpha的掌心中勃动着流出透明的液体。  
“Anakin ……嗯嗯、啊……”Obiwan被撞得头昏脑胀喘不上气，身上的Alpha却还扭着胯在他的内腔口碾磨，“……嗯！求你……”他摸索着抓住Anakin按在自己脖子上的大手，带着甜软的声调哀求他，  
“让我再标记你一次，”Obiwan侧过头看着那种同样深潜情欲的面孔，Anakin的脸在阳光下闪烁着耀眼的光芒，让他短暂性的迷茫了一下。Alpha见到他的反应，突然咧开嘴笑得十分邪恶，Obiwan这才想起这个恶劣家伙的本质，他永远都不知道停止，总是得寸进尺的所取。  
但他还是听话地摆动腰胯迎合，圆润的屁股晃动着摩擦着身后结实的腹肌，既然无法拒绝，不如想办法快点结束这种折磨。他忍不住地小声哼叫，回过头迷离的看着那张英俊得令人心颤的面孔，“吻我，Ani。”  
得到指示的Alpha几乎把他吻到缺氧，这样感觉让他的下身咬的更紧，抽动时Anakin会感觉爽到头皮发麻，他低吼着卖力用性器开拓顶弄内腔的入口，那张小嘴像有生命般牢牢咬着他，像上面的小嘴一样撒娇的恳求他的亲吻。  
“Anakin……啊，唔……”Obiwan的叫声哭腔，高潮总是让他的大脑一片空白，Omega翘着屁股跪在地上无助的扭动，身上的人实在太重，让他完全无法挣扎。在Anakin再次成结时，无法躲避这种生理性的压迫和疼痛，完全的，强制性的占有。Obiwan的性器哆嗦着射在地面上，他被身后的人牢牢抱在怀中，像在漂浮的床上终于找到了一个可靠的支点。若不是还卡在身体里的结，他恐怕会困倦得直接昏睡过去。  
“不要那么大声。”Anakin温柔的抚摸着他的脸蛋，“整条街的人都听见你在叫。”这倒是一句实话，不但说这种叫声，两个人结合的味道也突破了车厢的阻隔散发开来，渐渐的扩散。  
很快就会出现两人结合的传言了。  
Anakin微笑着看着眼睛慢慢撑不住闭上的Omega，他歪着脑袋靠在自己怀里，红晕的脸庞散发着烫人的热气。Alpha的那点自尊和保护欲让Anakin磨蹭着Obiwan金色的头发，轻轻的亲吻。  
我必须维护Obiwan的名誉。  
这是一件早有预谋的事情，他从怀里掏出一份文件，将笔放在Obiwan手中哄骗他签字。Obiwan费力的睁开眼，这些天Anakin不断的强迫他签下地契转移的合同，早就说过那些财产根本不会属于他，即使签了字也毫无用途，但Anakin还是执意要这样做。  
“做的好。”Anakin在他乖巧的签好名字后，温柔的亲吻了他的手指，一个被他捂的温热的金属环套在了Obiwan的手指上。  
一枚带着暗红色宝石的戒指。

Obiwan还是没有太习惯怀孕这件事，四个月的孕妇真的会出现这样的显怀吗？他将毯子向上拉动了一下，窝在沙发里略带呆滞的看着壁炉中燃烧的火焰。寂静和巨大的空虚笼罩着他，Anakin只是离开了几个小时而已，他却难以抑制在想念他。Obiwan看着自己手上暗红色的戒指，轻轻的叹息，他一直在告诉自己这都不是自愿的，是Anakin强迫他，威胁他走上的这条道路。  
这几个月那些荒诞淫秽的画面不停在他脑海里回荡，Obiwan羞耻的低下头，表情变得沉重起来，这都是错误的。他告诉自己，这场相遇本身就是极其错误的。如果两人要是换一种方式相遇，相互了解，慢慢的，温和的陷入爱意，该是多么快乐的事情。  
偏偏一开始，就被暴力和贪婪的欲望驱使，他做了错误的事。Obiwan内心里知道，自己应该离开Anakin，这样被他囚禁的生活简直是极度的痛苦与折磨，让他的精神陷入两难的挣扎中，他不需要这种爱。扭曲，罪恶的结果，但留在Anakin身边的时间越长，他就越发无法保证自己的想法是否依然坚定。  
门被推开了，Obiwan抬起头，他温柔带着谴责的目光在半路刹住，猛地从沙发上弹起来。  
“Padme，你怎么——Master Qui-Gon？？！！”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 既然大家都喜欢修罗场，  
> 我就把前面又增加了点，  
> 我好啰嗦，  
> 自己都烦。

Anakin回来的时候满怀幸福的喜悦，想到Obiwan跟孩子在温暖舒适的房间里等待他，让人不由得笑出声，只是当他转过街角看到马车停在门口的时候，稍微撇撇嘴。  
Padme的红色马车，他并不讨厌Padme，只是她到底是个Alpha，生理性的抵触让Anakin略微有些不高兴。但也只是不高兴而已，他跳下马走到大门前，身上已经开始出现攻击性了——另一个陌生Alpha的味道出现在这里。  
客厅的大门被猛的推开了，Anakin闯进来的一瞬间，Obiwan正焦急的跟身前的人解释什么。那人略显风尘仆仆，身材魁梧健壮，一头浅灰色的长发束在脑后。带兜帽的罩袍和靴子上站满了斑驳的泥土，腰带挂着的长剑露出银色的手柄，触手可及。  
“他是谁？”Anakin对着Pademe吼道，“为什么在这里？”  
Qui-Gon把Obiwan略略遮蔽在身后，冷静的看着这个在暴怒边缘的Alpha，那种味道已经说明了，他就是那个Skywalker。  
“Qui-Gon Jinn，”他说道，抱着胳膊看着Anakin，“我要问你，为什么出现在我家。”  
这样始料未及的结果让Anakin愣在当场，“我以为你——”  
Qui-Gon点点头，“我也差点以为自己死了，很幸运并没有。”他用那种犀利的目光注视着Anakin，虽然他控制的很好，但还是可以感觉到愤怒在默默的滋生。  
“但是我很好奇，究竟为什么在我去世后还不到一个月，Obiwan就会跟你结婚。”  
Anakin不知如何回答，他看向Obiwan，后者拽着Qui-Gon的袖子努力把自己隐藏在他身后。  
“Obiwan——”他走过去，但是被Padme拽住了，这个较小的Alpha带着十分率直的口吻说道“Anakin，我们已经知道你对他做了什么。”  
她褐色的眼睛已经说明了对这种行为的不认同，“但是到此为止了，你不可以再继续伤害他了。”  
Anakin没有说话，他只是盯着Obiwan希望他能说点什么。  
Qui-Gon把手放在Obiwan的肩膀上，充满了鼓励和引导的目光看着他，“不要怕，Obiwan，你不需要为自己受到的伤害感到羞愧。告诉他你的决定。”  
等自己的旧学生抬起头来望着他，Qui-Gon继续说道，“你既然不是自愿的，那么谁也不可以强迫你留在他身边。”  
Obiwan深吸口气，他摸索着从自己的手上把戒指摘下来，似乎是因为手指的浮肿，这个过程极为艰难而缓慢。他本来想把戒指递给Anakin，但又惧怕看到他的眼神，只是将它放在了靠近他的沙发背上，小心的把自己的手收了回来。  
“我——，不，请你结束跟我的婚姻吧，Skywalker亲王，我并不是自愿嫁给你。”他小声说一遍，即使Qui-Gon站在身后，他也根本没有胆量跟Anakin对视。只是侧过头，坚决的说道，“如果你不同意的话，我会去向皇帝提出申请。”  
Anakin拿起那枚戒指，在指头间揉捏着转了几圈，在昏暗的光线下高耸的眉骨让整个眼眶都笼罩在黑暗中看不清神情。  
“我不会同意的。”他说道，接着又重复了一遍，“我不会跟你离婚的，Obiwan。”  
“你是在自造麻烦，Anakin”Padme吼道，“签了离婚协议，对我们双方都是一点体面，难道你希望整个帝国都知道你干的好事？”  
“皇帝会做出裁决的。”Qui-Gon从身后握住了Obiwan发抖的双臂，帮助他挺直身子面对Anakin，“我们的婚约还没有作废。”听到这句话的Obiwan抖的更厉害了，他小心的用余光看了一眼Qui-Gon的表情，立刻低下头看着墙角不吭声。  
Anakin出门前狠狠的瞪了Qui-Gon抓着Obiwan的手，Padme推他出门的时候，这个鲁莽高大的亲王面目几乎是狰狞的，他低沉的声音对着Padme说道，“Obiwan是我的，你们谁也休想把他抢走。”

Palpatine叹口气，他放下手中的文件，似乎很为难的按了按太阳穴，一副头疼艰难的样子，“Kenobi伯爵，虽然我很同情你的故事，但我并不相信Anakin会这样做。这看上去完全不是你说的那样，连Windu和Yoda主教都可以作证你当时是自愿跟Skywalker在一起的，绝对意识清醒，并没有出现神志混乱。”  
“不是的。”Obiwan焦急的喊道，他匆忙的站起来，盖在肚子上的长袍滑落下去，所有人都可以看到已经出现隆起的小腹。Obiwan羞红了脸，把Padme捡起来的袍子抱在怀里，掩耳盗铃似的遮蔽。  
“他当时——”Obiwan的眼圈泛红，混身不住的颤抖。Qui-Gon安抚的让他坐下来，替他说道“当时他用我的遗嘱控制了Obiwan服药，他没有办法。”  
Anakin轻笑了一声，端正而沉稳的坐在那里，带着那种十分正义无谓的表情，这更加令Obiwan慌乱，明明是他的错，这个家伙为什么还能这样淡定。  
“Master”Obiwan抓着Qui-Gon的手，一双带着眼泪的大眼睛委屈而绝望的看着他。Qui-Gon只能拍拍他的肩膀表示安慰。  
“坐在你的马车里吗？”Palpatine问到，他那种严厉带着苛责的语气把Obiwan吓的哆嗦了一下。“你是说他闯入了你的家中，给你下了药，标记了你，然后还控制了你，在其他人完全没有发现的情况下？”  
Obiwan用力的点头。  
Palpatine长叹口气，他靠在座椅上摇头，显然对Obiwan的回答非常失望。“他是如何控制你的？让你在有自主能力以后依然没有选择向别人求助。”  
Obiwan摇头，他的脸通红一片，无论如何也不能解释出口。  
“让我换种说法，如果Qui-Gon没有回来的话，你是否就会一直接受与Skywalker的婚姻了。”  
“不会的，我不是自愿被标记的。”Obiwan颤抖的小声说道。  
“没有Omega能在非自愿的情况下被标记。”Anakin摊了一下手，他抬起下巴挑衅的看着坐在对面的Qui-Gon“这是常识。”  
“我能理解你想反悔。”Palpatine举起一张纸，对着Obiwan说道“毕竟Qui-Gon回来了，这场乌龙事件对我们来说是非常意外的惊喜，但也就让你的婚姻变得非常复杂。”  
Qui-Gon刚想说话，再次被Anakin打断了。  
“并不复杂，皇帝陛下，那张婚约是假的。”他做出一种非常认真谦卑的样子，低着头对着Palpatine说道，“证婚人是无效的，您可以派人调查一下，Jarjar Bins根本就不是牧师。”  
“Master”Obiwan哭的更凶了，他紧紧的抓着Qui-Gon生怕他放开自己，Padme在他身后面色艰难的又给他递了次手帕。“我很抱歉，Master。我不是故意告诉他的。”  
“Qui-gon Jinn和他的婚姻完全是一场避税行为。”Anakin抱着胳膊，似乎是很正直的说道“皇帝不追究这种罪责完全是对你们的恩赐。”  
Palpatine皱着眉摆手“我们先不说这件事。”，他低头沉默了一阵，在那堆纸片中来回翻动，既而面带严肃庄重的神情看向Obiwan和Anakin，低沉的嗓音说道，“请你们先离开，我要与其他人证人商讨，好做出最合理的判断。”  
Padme扶着Obiwan站起来，送他走出门口，她轻柔的帮助Obiwan擦干净眼泪，亲吻了他的面庞“不要担心，Obiwan，我们会说服皇帝取消你的婚约。”

跟Anakin两个人独自站在门口让他非常紧张，即使有侍卫站在一旁Obiwan依然感觉到从头到脚的不安，那种炽热不加掩饰的目光，仿佛将他整个人扒光直接按在地上，就像他这几个月一直做的那样。Obiwan的双手不自觉的摸向隆起的小腹，真是奇怪的感觉，那里面是他与Anakin的孩子。他知道自己的害怕什么，并不是Anakin的伤害，正相反，他害怕他会靠近自己，也害怕自己靠近他。怀孕的Omega最需要信息素的陪伴，需要生理层面的满足和照顾，离开Anakin的这一周简直像是一年一样的漫长，Obiwan恐惧的正是这种没由来的亲近与依赖。Omega实在太需要这种安慰了，在第一次怀孕的时候，这样的反应会最为剧烈，年轻的身体想要靠近他的Alpha，依赖他，更重要的，跟他做爱，让他的信息素带给自己快感和释放。  
Anakin浓郁的味道在他鼻尖蔓延开，Obiwan无法知道究竟是荷尔蒙让自己变得更加敏感，还是Anakin在故意使坏。他捂住鼻子试图躲闪，匆匆的离开皇帝会议室门口走到有窗的拐角回廊。  
自从怀孕之后他就越来越渴望性交，即使Obiwan不想承认，但怀孕后他对性爱的抵触变得越来越少，不再需要Alpha信息素的引导，更不需要药物的辅助，他变得越来越主动，难以自拔的陷入到对生理高潮的追求。突然的一阵反胃让他趴在窗台上干呕起来，孕期的反应大大出乎预期，刚刚不小心闻道的Alpha信息素令他更加艰难，Anakin一定是故意的，他总是那么坏，处处算计自己，咬定了要让自己难堪。  
Obiwan捂着嘴站起来，他没有意识到自己慢慢的舒缓源自于周围越来越浓的味道，直到手腕被人抓住，他才猛地惊觉有人靠近，熟悉的手臂将他束在怀中不能动弹，Obiwan知道自己现在应该高声呼喊侍卫，撞破他的这种行径，揭穿他的谎言。  
但他没有，甚至没有做出使力的挣扎，那点晃动简直像在Anakin怀中磨蹭，一定是生理的渴求在作祟，Obiwan咬着牙心想，不是我的错，是孕期Omega的本能在搞鬼，他顺从的迎接着落在自己鬓角脖颈的亲吻，越来越亲密的靠近和依偎让他舒适的眯起了眼睛。  
“你要做什么？”Obiwan小声斥道，含着隐约的娇嗔。  
Anakin停下那种带着情欲的亲吻，略带讽刺的说道，“做你，Obiwan，明明是你太想我。”  
Obiwan大惊，即使再渴望他的Alpha，在这样的时候他还没有想要在皇宫里跟Anakin做爱，错误的时间，错误的地点，还有这个错误的人。这会让人如何说？如果要是被会议厅里的人知道了，这种如此荒唐的行径岂不是对那些信任他的人极大的讽刺和嘲笑。  
他想阻止Anakin的动作，却被按住在墙上动弹不得，高大的Alpha一边低头掠夺式的亲吻他的嘴唇，一边却将手解开他的腰带伸入衣服内抚摸起来。  
光天化日，在皇宫一角小小的回廊里，随时可能会有人看见，巡逻的侍卫，理事的女仆，不远处的议事厅里，皇帝跟近臣们正在争论自己被Anakin奸淫强娶的议事。就在刚刚，他还义正严辞的反驳，指责这个正在亲吻他的人是个无耻的下流货。而现在，他竟然大着胆子，热烈的回吻他，纵容这个家伙在自己身上乱摸，Obiwan甚至微微分开腿，方便他的手能顺利的摸到下面早已湿润的洞口。  
真是荒唐极了，Obiwan剧烈的喘息，扬起头在墙上磨蹭。Anakin在时隔多日后终于又能碰触到细腻柔韧的肌肤，处于孕期的Omega带着比以往更加甜腻的味道，混和在Obiwan本人淡淡的清香中，自上次性事已经过去了一周，过去他身上属于自己的印痕早已完全消失。这令Alpha十分不满，强烈的占有欲和嫉妒在他心中刺痛般的燃烧，带着不满和报复性的粗糙指尖顺着双腿间湿润的凹陷深入进去，离别已久的触感，给Obiwan带来了又酥又麻的感觉，他的身体一软摊在Anakin的手臂中，如果不是Alpha强壮的手臂支撑，他差点就跪倒在地上。  
即使这样，Obiwan咬着牙，急切的寻回理智想让他停手，他小声的说道“快停下，拿出去，啊——”  
Anakin冷哼了一声，并没有回答，他专心亲吻着Obiwan脆弱的脖颈，咬住猎物的死穴。Obiwan本来就慌乱又犹豫要不要配合这种亲昵，不想被粗指伸到里面的敏感处轻轻按动，登时混身僵硬，抓着Anakin的手臂发出压抑的呻吟。太晚了，他放弃似的告诉自己，又回到了他的手心里，Obiwan眯起眼睛一边咬唇强忍着阵阵呻吟，一边从模糊的视线里看着Anakin的脸，沉醉，痴迷，充满了对他的控制欲。  
Anakin搂着他的腰，小心的保持着跟隆起小腹的距离，他的手从后面抽出来，伸向Obiwan半勃起的性器轻轻揉动，下身早已硬挺的阴茎已经顶入略微分开的腿缝缓缓磨蹭。他满意的亲吻着怀里酥软的身体，动情的Omega微凉的肌肤下渗出欲望的热气，Obiwan是无法反抗的，即使他内心有再多的挣扎和恐慌，跟每一次一样，只要稍加抚慰他就会乖巧配合的任凭自己索取。  
Obiwan突然的闷哼一声，整个人被抵在墙上，后穴被巨大的性器顶开熟悉的形状和硬度回到了身体里，他感受到全身每一根毛孔的欢呼雀跃，被Alpha重新占有的感觉荒谬却带着难以抵挡的漩涡一般，将他卷入另一个世界里。坚硬滚烫的龟头，缓慢有力的滑过紧闭的甬道，每一点的深入对Obiwan来说都分外漫长而快乐，这种被拉长的满足让他微微扭腰迎接深入。Obiwan心理非常清楚，此时要是高声呼救，他就会获胜了，这个正在他体内急促耸动的Skywalker会被打入深渊，身败名裂，强奸Omega这种污点会让被整个帝国的上层抛弃，毁掉他的一生。Obiwan在颤动中小心的伸手，抚摸Anakin的面孔，那个长着纤长睫毛大到过分的眼眸，坚挺方正的鼻梁，他呼吸的热气灼烧着自己的手指，像他狂热的渴望和贪婪的占有欲。  
我不能那样做，Obiwan小声的在内心里告诉自己，那会让别人也笑话我。  
Anakin托住他的臀部，轻轻抬起，将Obiwan整个人抱起来一些坐在窗台上，虽然这样让他不至于在垫着脚尖站立，但身后换成了冰冷的玻璃窗，可能会被窗外人发现的羞耻感让他颤抖，壮硕的性器全部没入体内，白皙赤裸的大腿被大大分开架在Anakin的手肘上。Obiwan呜咽一声，急忙的捂住嘴，另一只手摸索着扣住了冰冷的窗框。Anakin低头，满足的亲吻他的额头，如此漫长的等待和分离后再次深深锲入心爱的Obiwan体内，他柔软亲呢的后穴带着令人蚀骨销魂的温柔和挤弄。Anakin惬意的长叹口气，小声笑道“还要我停下吗？”他说完，好笑的看着Obiwan恼羞成怒的红着脸摇头，不知道是承认还是拒绝，但他的身体显然给出了诚实的回应，娇滴滴湿漉漉的后穴软软的含着性器吮吸。Anakin毫不怀疑，他马上就会自己开始动作，两人身体对于对方的渴望已经不需要再掩饰了。  
Anakin稍微的喘口气，拖着Obiwan的腰略略抽动，小心的保护着他的肚子，身下的人微微颤抖着身子，刚刚哭红的眼眶此时再次蕴起了水雾，惹的他心疼的亲吻，“不要哭了，你总是这么倔强。明明是喜欢我的，为什么总是要否认呢？”说完，也不管Obiwan是不是在摇头，托着怀中人的腰越来越快的抽动起来。  
这个狭小的回廊里是安静的，Obiwan甚至能听到自己急剧的心跳，和Anakin埋在自己肩膀上的低沉喘息，体内厮磨引起的舒适和因为过分使用而开始肿胀麻木的内壁，让他的脑海里波涛一般的拍打作响，绝顶的快感将他淹没。渐渐的，他听到了自己的呻吟和撒娇一般的低哼，Anakin在他胸前带着水渍的亲吻和舔弄，他小声的哀求  
“…轻，Anakin……轻点，啊，小心……啊…Ani…会有人发现…”  
回应他的只有Anakin敷衍的哼声和越来越大的水声，孕期膨胀的欲望引发他的身体比过去更加敏感，止不住的分泌液顺着两人交合的腿根流淌下来，在冰冷的大理石窗台上逐渐变冷凝固。Obiwan沉浸在被满足的幸福感中，在自己的Alpha怀里，跟他温柔有力的交合，享受爱抚和信息素的环绕，似乎这段时间所有的委屈和难过都消失的无影无踪。太荒唐了，他拒绝去想任何现实中要面对的事情，趴在Alpha宽阔的肩膀上痴迷的嗅着他的味道，感受体内火热坚硬的抽动和摩擦。下体大口的吞吐着给予自己巨大快感的性器，表现出属于Omega的滑嫩柔顺，Anakin听见耳边混杂着哀求和情欲的呻吟，内心油然而生一阵喜悦，嘴角不自觉的上扬。Obiwan混身都沾满了他的味道，跟刚刚那个站在议会厅里大声控诉自己的仿佛完全是两个人，他针对自己的所有恐惧，憎恨，厌恶，全然消失的无影无踪。又或者那些所有的负面情绪，都只是在控诉自己不做声响的突然离开。  
金色的发丝贴在脸颊上，Obiwan仰着头努力跟体内的酸痒做着抵抗，快感来袭的太过频繁，不敢深入到内腔的性器只在入口处不停的顶弄，似乎有很多够不到的瘙痒，满足不了的欲望让他混身紧绷，发出了抑制不住的高声呻吟，死死抓住了凸起的雕花窗棱，扭着腰试图自己用力摆脱这种不满足。  
Anakin显然是明白的，虽然他眼下Obiwan这种主动的索取很让人发狂，但毕竟现在是不一样的，他抓住Obiwan的手指抓在自己手掌中，防止窗棱将他划伤。一边轻轻在他体内转动，越来越快，虽然没有进入，但不停的戏弄依旧让内腔张开了小口主动吮吸性器的头部。Obiwan再也忍受不住，他的全身紧绷，一只手臂紧紧的攀住Anakin的脖子，用那种哀求期盼的目光盯着他的眼睛，后穴在阵阵绞紧，他喘息变得愈加急促。Anakin知道他在渴望什么，他笑着满足了他，一个亲吻，一个带着爱意温柔的亲吻。  
后穴再一次被灌满了滚烫的液体，两人互相交换了喘息的亲吻中，轻轻的抚摸着对方的面庞，好像真的是深爱彼此的情人。  
走廊上传来了有人交谈的声音，Obiwan忽然被拉回道现实中，他埋在Anakin胸前低低的喘息，不敢去想稍后要如何面对师父和其他人的目光。Anakin的气息平稳一些后，抽身从他体内出来，依然半硬的性器上亮晃晃的粘着两人淫液，轻轻拉出时带出的液体，滴滴答答的落在地面上留下斑驳的水迹。他蹲下来带着笑意小心的帮Obiwan重新穿上裤子，还不忘记在手感极佳的臀部轻捏几下，惹的Obiwan颤抖，后穴断断续续的收缩几下流出一些白色粘稠的迹象。正想再伸手戏弄一下羞怯的Obiwan，身后突然传来侍卫的声音“Skywalker亲王，Kenobi伯爵，皇帝叫你们过去。”  
Anakin只得不情愿的手收，帮他把腰带小心的系好，感谢他高大的身型将Obiwan完全遮挡住。他把人从窗台上抱下来，稍稍整理了Obiwan脸上混乱的发丝，小心抚摸着他的肚子确认是否无事。在Obiwan试图推开他时，Anakin只需稍稍用力，就将混身酸软无力的Omega搂在臂膀中，半抱着走向议事厅。  
门打开的时候，所有人脸上的表情都凝固了，Obiwan绝望而羞愧的将脸埋在Anakin的怀里，这绝对是错误的选择，但他已经没有脸面再见师父了，Anakin的大手安慰的抚摸着他的后脑。  
两个人身上浓烈的味道已经说明刚刚发生了什么，Padme难以置信的瞪大了眼睛看着他们。  
“所以，”Palpatine皱起眉，表现出来十分的不耐烦，他对着要说话的Qui-Gon和Yoda摆摆手制止了他们。“我尊重并理解你们的观点，哪怕我并不相信我亲爱的Skywalker会做出这种事。但现在，你们都看到了这不能回避事实。”  
他把手里已经起草好的离婚协议放在一边，用非常冷漠而指责的语气，对着Obiwan说道“Kenobi伯爵，你自己签署的结婚协议，并自愿与Skywalker标记结合，这是我们都见证的事实。”他暗示性的看向Obiwan言语之间无不在谴责他的诬告。很显然，现在的状况下可怜的少年不论哭的多么凄惨，他再也无法自我辩解，也没有人会再相信他了，  
“Kenobi伯爵，那么我恐怕，你与Skywalker的婚姻是合法有效的。”  
“不会是这样的，”Obiwan小声叫道，Qui-Gon躲避着他的目光，略有些尴尬的跟Padme交换了一下眼神，显然对此事也表示出极度的失望。  
皇帝摇动了一下自己面前的铃铛，结束了这次小型审判，  
“Skywalker，你可以带走你的Omega了。”  
“Master——，Master不要让他带走我。”Obiwan惊慌的叫起来，他能感觉到腰间的手收的越来越紧，Qui-Gon努力不去看他，而Padme低下头试图掩饰自己的震惊，Yoda和Windu主教则不住的摇头。  
Obiwan能感觉到自己被拖着腰带走，皇宫大门在他面前缓缓关闭。  
Anakin英俊漂亮的面孔突然的贴在他面前，高耸的鼻子抵住了自己的鼻尖，那种狡猾自负的笑容再次出现在他脸上，Obiwan感觉到他在摸索自己的手指，暗红色宝石的戒指再次被套在了自己的手指上，牢牢的禁锢住了他的一切，  
“你是我的，Obiwan。逃不掉的。”


End file.
